Ballad of The Rain
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Aku sangat menyukai hujan, dan kau tidak. Banyak terdapat perbedaan di antara kita, namun justru karena itulah aku tertarik untuk semakin mengenalmu. For BVF edisi October : Learn from Nature. Read and Review, please?


**Ballad of The Rain**

**Disclaimer** : Ok, saya tegaskan sekali lagi kalau Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

Presented by **marianne de Marionettenspieler**

Sebuah persembahan untuk** Bleach Vivariation Festival **edisi** Oktober : Learn from Nature  
><strong>

**Main Characters** : Ichigo Kurosaki-Tia Hallibel

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

**Note** : Future Fic, modified Canon, maybe OOC, 3rd POV and Hallibel's POV bergantian.

**Timeline** : 10 tahun setelah Winter War

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Ichigo menatap curah hujan yang tetap menggila dari balik kaca jendela kamarnya dengan muka murung. Sudah tiga jam lebih, hujan tak kunjung mereda. Dia menghela nafas panjang, sebelum ia duduk menekuk lutut di ranjangnya. Lelaki berambut orange dan bermata _hazel_ itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di pelukan dirinya.

Entah kenapa perasaannya selalu sama setiap kali ia melihat hujan. Gundah. Cemas. Dan bahkan sebersit rasa takut muncul di benaknya saat ia menatap rintik-rintik hujan. Ia membenci hujan, sampai kapanpun. Karena semua yang dicintainya... Lenyap dalam hujan.

"_Kaa-san_..." bisiknya lirih dalam pelukan dirinya. "Aku merindukanmu..."

Ia tahu bahwa yang diharapkannya sia-sia, karena orang yang dirindukannya... Telah meninggalkan dunia ini selama-lamanya.

Ibunya tewas dalam hujan saat ia berusia 8 tahun. Tewas karena melindungi dirinya dari serangan _hollow_. Dan hal itu amat membekas di hati Ichigo, karena ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis kecil yang ia lihat di tepi sungai pada waktu itu adalah _hollow_ yang disebut Grand Fisher. Ichigo saat itu hanya bisa menyesal.

Ia menyesal, kenapa pada saat itu dia melepaskan pegangan tangan ibunya dan berlari menghampiri sosok itu? Padahal seharusnya dia tahu bahwa sosok gadis kecil yang ada di tepi sungai pada saat itu bukanlah manusia. Dan seharusnya ia juga dapat merasakan bahwa dari tubuh gadis kecil itu ada semacam aura jahat yang menguar, yang dapat mencelakakannya saat itu juga.

Ichigo tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ia menghampiri sang gadis kecil yang ada di tepi sungai pada hari itu. Pandangannya menggelap seketika dan begitu sadar... Ibunya telah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tubuhnya dengan bersimbah darah. Sementara payung putih yang sempat digenggamnya terlepas.

Pemuda _shinigami_ berusia 26 tahun itu masih mengenang sosok ibunya, walau ia tahu dirinya terlalu tua untuk mengenang sang ibu. Kejadian itu sudah lama, tapi kenapa dia masih mengingat-ingatnya? Belum cukupkah penghiburan dari Ayah dan saudara-saudaranya selama ini untuknya? Apakah dia yang terlalu rapuh dan menjadi sangat sensitif saat menatap hujan?

Perlahan... rintik hujan pun mereda. Ichigo memejamkan mata _hazel_-nya sesaat, dan menutup korden jendelanya. Tubuh kurus tingginya ia ajak berdiri dari tempatnya melihat hujan dan beranjak dari kamarnya. Ia berpikir untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak selagi hujan reda, meski ia tahu hujan akan turun lagi beberapa saat kemudian.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallibel's POV<strong>

17 Juli... Aku lupa kalau sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas dan biasanya di musim-musim seperti ini akan turun hujan yang lumayan deras. Jujur saja, aku sangat menyukai hujan! Engg, itupun dalam kondisi yang benar-benar memungkinkan.

Aku sangat menyukai hujan bila aku sedang berada di kamar, berdiri di dekat jendela, memainkan embun yang menempel di kacanya, dan merasakan aura dingin yang menyusup masuk dari celah-celah atas jendela. Itu yang kusuka!

Lain halnya jika hujan itu membuatku basah, dingin, sakit kepala... Seperti kondisiku sekarang ini. Jelas siapapun tak akan suka!

Pukul 13. 00, saat aku mengembangkan payung imut berwarna biru laut, menguatkan hati untuk merelakan sepatu, dan kaus kaki yang baru saja kuganti tadi pagi jadi basah dan kotor. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan bersiap melangkah menembus hujan deras. Saat aku hendak menyeberang jalan, tiba-tiba sebuah motor keren dengan dominasi warna silver melintas di hadapanku, dan membuatku berjengit untuk menghindari cipratan lumpur.

"Hei, hati-hati kalau jalan! Dasar bodoh!" makiku pada pengendara sepeda motor itu.

Bodohnya aku, tentu saja pengendara sepeda motor itu tak akan mendengar. Karena setelah dia nyaris menabrakku dengan motornya, ia segera melarikan diri. Merasa luar biasa kesal, aku menepis kaus kakiku—yang sudah benar-benar basah—dengan kekuatan berlebihan. Kembali aku mengurungkan niatku untuk berjalan menembus tirai hujan ini.

Kututup kembali payungku, dan dengan marah aku memelototi hujan yang terus tercurah seolah seseorang menumpahkan bergalon-galon air dari atas sana.

'_Ini sudah yang ketujuh kalinya,_' pikirku kesal.

Kalau begini terus, kapan aku bisa pulang? Sementara perutku sudah memulai konser tunggalnya, tapi hujan sama sekali belum mereda.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berteduh di halte bus yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Biarlah, lagipula Grimm-_nii_, dan Nelliel-_nee_ sedang tidak ada di rumah, dan yang ada di rumahku saat ini hanyalah pembantuku, Loly. Aku pasti tak akan dimarahi karena pulang telat, sebab kondisinya saat ini memang tidak memungkinkan bagiku untuk tetap melanjutkan perjalanan hingga sampai ke rumah.

Aku duduk di kursi yang ada di halte itu bersama-sama dengan beberapa orang di sana. Menanti redanya hujan yang kian lama makin deras. Sesekali aku menggerutu. Memaki entah pada siapa. Aku bosan berada di tempat yang menjemukan seperti ini, tapi aku sendiri tak bisa pergi dari sini selagi hujan masih menggila di luar sana.

Saat ini yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunggu, sampai hujan mereda dengan sendirinya. Selagi aku menekuri tetes-tetes hujan yang menghebat di luar sana, ada seorang pria berlari-lari menuju ke halte tempatku berteduh. Dia menyeka wajahnya yang basah, dan mengeluarkan air yang masuk ke dalam _sneakers_-nya.

Aku memperhatikan setiap gerakannya dan diam-diam mengagumi pria itu. Kalau ditilik dari penampilannya, sepertinya ia seumur denganku. Rambut orangenya yang jigrak itu disekanya dengan selembar saputangan—yang tentu saja sudah basah oleh guyuran hujan—dengan gerakan cepat, dan beraturan. Seolah, ia menyayangi tiap helai rambut di kepalanya itu. Mata _hazel_ bak musim gugur itu sesekali memandang ke arah hujan yang masih saja turun di luar halte. Singkat kata, dia sangat keren.

"Hey, gadis!" sebuah suara bariton menyentakkan lamunanku. Aku segera menoleh ke sang pemilik suara. Pemuda berambut orange yang sedari tadi kuperhatikan, kini menatap lurus ke arahku. "Jangan bengong di tempat seperti ini. Nanti kau kesurupan, lho!" lanjutnya lagi dibarengi senyum tipisnya yang khas.

Aku sempat terperangah mendengarnya, namun detik berikutnya aku membalas perkataannya.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Apa aku terlihat sedang bengong? !"

"Memangnya tidak?" pemuda itu malah membalikkan pertanyaanku. Membuatku semakin kesal dengan ulah pemuda ini. "Sudahlah, daripada marah-marah seperti itu... Kau lebih baik duduk saja," saran pemuda itu seraya menunjuk ke arah bangku yang tadi kududuki.

Dengan hati masih mangkel, aku menuruti sarannya. setelah aku duduk, pria berambut orange itu pun duduk di sebelahku. Kami berdua pun larut dalam diam. Berdua? Ya, karena orang-orang yang tadinya berteduh di halte telah berkurang satu demi satu. Mereka sudah dijemput oleh kekasih, suami, atau mungkin salah satu dari anggota keluarga mereka.

Sementara aku? Aku terpaksa menunggu di halte yang membosankan ini berdua dengan lelaki asing yang bahkan belum aku kenal. Lama kami berdua berada dalam diam, ketika sang pria bermata _hazel_ itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri," kata lelaki itu sopan. "Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya sopan.

"Namaku Tia Hallibel," sahutku tak kalah sopan dari lelaki yang namanya terdengar ganjil itu. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kurosaki," kataku seraya membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Panggil saja aku Ichigo," tukas lelaki itu sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya ke udara. "Aku juga boleh memanggilmu Tia, kan?"

"Err, itu..." jawabku bingung.

"Ayolah! Aku ingin agar kita lebih akrab!" pintanya dengan nada setengah memaksa.

"Baiklah, Ichigo," sahutku enggan. Seulas senyum kukuakkan di bibirku. Dan kulihat pria bermata _hazel_ itu juga tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya terasa sangat... Hangat.

"Ah, hujan sudah berhenti!" ucap Ichigo senang. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan saat ia menoleh ke arahku, tersenyum manis, dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Pulang yuk, Tia!" ujarnya lembut.

Aku masih menatapnya dengan perasaan ragu, namun kuputuskan untuk menerima uluran tangannya. "Terima kasih, Ichigo!" sahutku dibarengi senyum manis yang tersembul di bibirku.

Dan hari itu aku pulang bersama laki-laki itu... Di hari pertama perkenalanku dengannya...

* * *

><p>Pernahkah kau mendengar bahwa jika kita bertemu dengan seseorang dalam hujan, maka kita akan bertemu kembali dengan orang tersebut dalam hujan juga? Mungkin hal yang sama terjadi padaku. Hari ini aku bertemu lagi dengan Ichigo, tepat saat hujan mulai tercurah dari langit. Tapi untungnya dia sudah berteduh terlebih dahulu, sebelum tetes hujan mengenai ujung rambutnya.<p>

"Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi," sapaku ramah padanya.

"Ya," balasnya pendek. "Sayangnya, langit sedang tidak bersahabat dengan kita rupanya."

Raut ceria yang sebelumnya terhias di wajahnya berganti dengan kemurungan, aku tak tahu apa sebabnya. Nampaknya dia tidak suka dengan hujan. _Well_, siapapun tak akan suka dengan hujan bila hal itu membuat mereka basah kuyup, kan? Tapi dalam konteks kali ini, dia kan sama sekali tidak kehujanan! Jadi, apa yang membuatnya tak menyukai hujan?

"Kulihat, kau selalu sebal saat hujan turun. Apa yang membuatmu tidak menyukai hujan?" tanyaku tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi.

Mata _hazel_-nya menatap lurus ke arahku selama semenit penuh. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rintik-rintik hujan yang ada di depannya dan menjawab perlahan.

"Karena... semua yang kucintai lenyap dalam hujan," Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Meski aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, tapi bayangan kejadian hari itu selalu membias di benakku."

Aku mendengarkan perkataannya dengan cermat. Ada sesuatu yang janggal dalam perkataannya. Semua yang dicintainya lenyap dalam hujan? Apakah mereka semua meninggal saat hujan turun? Atau... itu cuma kata kiasan saja? Pacarnya kabur ketika hari sedang hujan, mungkin? Hei, kenapa aku malah berspekulasi ngaco begitu?

"_Maa_, lupakan saja kata-kataku barusan, Tia!" ucapnya kemudian seolah yang ia ucapkan beberapa saat lalu hanyalah lelucon belaka.

Tapi, aku tak menganggapnya sebuah lelucon. Itu sama sekali lelucon yang tidak lucu dan aku berpikir, mungkin itu adalah urusan pribadinya. Tak seharusnya aku mencampurinya, atau bahkan berspekulasi aneh-aneh dengan apa-apa yang diucapkannya.

Jujur saja, aku bukan tipe wanita yang hobi mengorek segala sesuatu tentang keburukan atau apalah namanya dari orang lain. Aku lebih suka menjalani hidup secara _easy going_, dan apa adanya. Aku juga sangat suka menikmati tetesan hujan di kafe mungil tempatku berteduh saat ini, dan menekuri tetes demi tetes air hujar yang tercurah. Mengagumi keindahannya. Anehkah? Mungkin iya, dan mungkin saja tidak.

Kutatap pemuda berambut orange yang berdiri di sebelahku dengan heran. Kuhela napas dalam-dalam sedetik kemudian, dan berkata padanya.

"Ichigo, kupikir tak selamanya hujan itu memberikan arti yang buruk bagi kita. Kita harus berpikir tentang hujan dari sisi lain. Bukankah tanpa adanya hujan, dunia ini akan kering kerontang? Tanpa adanya hujan, air pun tak akan ada, kan? Pernahkah kau berpikir hingga sejauh itu?"

Kulihat Ichigo tak langsung membalas perkataanku. Dia nampak berpikir sangat keras, seolah aku sedang memberikan soal matematika yang super susah padanya. Hei, ayolah! Itu kan hanya logika! Kenapa harus dipikir begitu dalam, sih?

"Tia, kupikir... aku ingin merenung selama beberapa waktu sampai aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aku harap saat kita bertemu lagi lain waktu, cuaca dalam keadaan bagus, ya?"

Setelah berkata demikian, tanpa menunggu reaksiku... Ichigo segera berlalu dari hadapanku. Kutatap langit sebelum ia bergegas. Hujan telah mereda dan menyisakan gerimis kecil. Aku terhenyak di bangkuku dan berpikir sejenak. Ternyata dia itu orang yang sangat aneh. Tapi justru karena keanehannya itu, aku jadi sedikit tertarik padanya. Mungkin di pertemuanku yang selanjutnya dengan Ichigo, aku bisa mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi.

* * *

><p>Aku dan pemuda ini memang belum lama berteman. Mungkin saja aku yang terlalu SKSD dengannya, sok tahu dengan segala permasalahan yang dia hadapi, dan sok bijak menasehati dia. Tapi, aku memang selalu mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikiranku begitu saja.<p>

Aku tak pernah peduli seberapa sering aku memberikan khotbah pada mereka yang apatis. Aku tak pernah bosan seberapa sering aku memberikan solusi pada mereka yang terlihat punya masalah, dan aku pun tak pernah malas untuk mencoba membuka hati dan pikiran mereka-mereka yang berpikiran sempit agar melihat sisi baik dari suatu kejadian.

Yang kuinginkan hanya... mereka bisa lebih menghargai hidup dan menjalaninya dengan apa adanya. Bukankah lebih baik begitu?

Begitulah yang kupikirkan saat bertemu lagi dengan Ichigo satu minggu kemudian. Aku tersenyum saat menatap ke arah langit yang terlihat biru cerah. Nampaknya tak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan, jadi aku tak akan melihat raut sedihnya lagi.

"Kau kenapa, Tia?" pertanyaan Ichigo menyentakkan lamunanku. Kutolehkan mata hijauku ke arah iris _hazel_-nya. Kulihat dia tampak begitu kebingungan melihat sikapku hari ini. "Kau tidak senang? Padahal hari ini cerah, lho!"

Aku berdecak kesal. "Kupikir, aku lebih suka mendengarkan suara rintik-rintik hujan daripada mendengar tawa konyol orang-orang di hari cerah," sahutku sinis. "Karena menurutku, hujan itu seperti pertunjukkan musik yang disajikan oleh alam. Nada-nada merdu yang tak dapat digantikan oleh apapun, karena nada-nada itu adalah ciptaan Yang Kuasa."

Tanpa diduga Ichigo tersenyum lebar dan pada detik berikutnya dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku mengernyitkan alis. Apa aku kelihatan sedang melawak? Hei, ini bukan pertunjukan Charlie Chaplin, lho!

"Kau memang gadis yang sangat menarik, Tia!" ucapnya santai. Aku ternganga dibuatnya. Ini orang... sekrupnya apa ada yang lepas, ya? "Tahu tidak? Kata-katamu barusan membuatku sadar akan sesuatu. Mungkin apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya memang benar, aku mungkin selama ini terlalu pengecut dan tak berani menghadapi kenyataan. Selalu kabur dari permasalahan dan tidak bisa bersikap tegar."

Aku mendengarkan ucapannya dengan cermat dan seksama. Ada yang lain dalam nada bicaranya kali ini. Tidak ada rasa sedih ataupun galau di dalamnya. Seolah, semua beban yang menghimpit di dadanya kini telah hilang. Tapi, aku agak ragu dengan ucapannya itu. Dia ini... beneran udah berubah atau hanya bersikap sok kuat saja, sih?

"Apa-apaan raut wajahmu itu?" kudengar Ichigo menegurku. Ada rasa tidak suka dalam nada bicaranya. "Kau masih tidak percaya padaku?" tuntutnya meminta jawaban padaku.

"Memang tidak!" ucapku cepat tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Ichigo tampak kesal, dia menggeram dan bertanya padaku. "Maumu sebenarnya apa, sih?"

Kukuakkan senyum sinis di bibir tipisku dan berkata padanya. "Anak Muda, hidup ini memang tidak sesederhana seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Aku tahu kau mencoba untuk tegar agar tidak terlihat lemah, tapi tetap saja itu artinya kau masih melarikan diri. Dan aku rasa itu sama sekali tidak jantan namanya."

Kulihat Ichigo tidak merespon ucapanku, dan nampak sedang mencerna setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirku. Jadi kulanjutkan 'wejangan'-ku. "Apa kau tahu? Hujan memang menyebalkan saat membuat seluruh tubuhmu menjadi basah kuyup, atau mungkin saat hujan membuat seisi kota dilanda banjir. Tapi di luar itu, hujan bisa membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya memiliki ekskepsi tertentu padanya."

"Ekskepsi macam apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Macam-macam lah. Tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata," ucapku datar membuat Ichigo langsung mencibirkan mulutnya seketika. "Bercanda," tukasku dibarengi kekehan kecil.

Ichigo tampak tak bisa membalas perkataanku, dan aku juga tak tahu dengan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Bagiku, aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya tentang makna hujan dan juga kegalauan hatinya saat menatap hujan. Setelah itu, terserah dia.

"Tia, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Bagimu sendiri, apa yang membuatmu sangat menyukai hujan? Apa kau bisa menjelaskan padaku perasaanmu saat melihat tetes demi tetes air jatuh dari langit menerpa permukaan bumi?"

"Aku suka hujan karena saat menatap hujan, perasaanku menjadi tenang. Segala macam beban pikiran terasa terbasuh habis oleh air hujan. Tapi, aku juga tahu kalau menurut sebagian orang... sulit melupakan kenangan menyekitkan yang terjadi pada saat hujan. Dan mungkin itulah alasan kenapa aku tertarik padamu. Karena kau... telah belajar banyak dari hujan."

"Kamu ngomong apa, sih? Aku sama sekali ngak ngerti!" protes Ichigo dengan kening berkerut.

Kukuakkan senyumku sekali lagi dan berujar pelan. "Pikir saja sendiri!"

"Hei, apa maksudnya itu?" seru Ichigo melayangkan protesnya padaku.

Tapi, aku tak menanggapi protes darinya. Iris hijauku malah terarah pada rintik-rintik air yang jatuh halus ke bumi. Ahh, hujan gerimis di tengah hari yang cerah rupanya. Dan aku hari ini belajar banyak dari hujan. Tentang Ichigo, tentang perasaannya, dan juga... hubungan kami. Aku harap kami bisa menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman.

Hujan pun kini turun semakin lebat dan membasahi bumi, dan juga hati manusia yang dirundung oleh kegalauan...

****Owari****

Author notes : (sweatdrop) Ini fic apaan, ya? Lagi-lagi saya membuat fic dengan judul yang berbau musik. Hhhh... Tolong maafkan atas imajinasi nista saya ini, panitiaaaa! Dan semoga saja nyambung dengan tema yang diberikan. *nangis gegulingan*

Tema alam yang saya usung adalah Hujan. Tapi, kira-kira feel-nya udah dapet apa belum sih? *galau*

Maafkan saya, saya berusaha keras agar hasilnya bagus. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan di hati kalian, tolong maafkan saya. Maafkan juga atas ceritanya yang jelek, nggak jelas bin abal ini, minna-han! Kalau minna-han mau protes, saya terima kok!

Jika ada typo, bisakah kalian memberitahu saya? Saya harap saya bisa memperbaikinya secepat mungkin, agar karya ini lebih enak dibaca. Akhir kata, keberatankah jika saya meminta imbalan berupa REVIEW? Please Tekan tombol biru di bawah, ya?


End file.
